In the Spanish utility module with publication number ES 1074232 U, a cardboard stool is described which is formed by a rectangular prismatic body, with two flat faces and the other two forming bellows, with the object of allowing the folding of the body such that the support is carried out by way of one of the bases which form the body referred to and which is open while the seat surface per se is formed by two extensions derived from the lateral planes corresponding to the upper opposing edge, extensions which have a central cutout and a transversal fold line for linking such extensions, following the folding of the sections which are determined by way of the fold line in the vertices or dihedrals which are determined at the top of the faces in the form of bellows of the body, thus forming a chair or stool which allows the use thereof at any time and which logically, when it is not used, completely folds forming a practically flat body.
This stool has no other function than that of a seat, also having the drawback that the stability of the same leaves much to be desired since the link between the cutouts of the extensions forming the seat surface and the upper dihedrals or vertices of the faces in the form of bellows can be separated in the face of movements which produce a deformation and definitively instability with respect to the prismatic body which forms the seat per se.
In the Spanish utility model with publication number ES 1068528 U, another fast-erecting stool is described, which provides an upper surface based on various sections and has an independent element which is couplable in this upper part, providing a high resistance or rigidity to unit of the stool and therefore greater stability during the use thereof.
However, the stool corresponding to this utility model which has just been mentioned, is complex both in the manufacture thereof and the erecting or assembly thereof.
In these models, as in others which it is not appropriate to assess, the stool has no other function than that of a seat at a determined time and with one or another form, does not offer other benefits.